Mr. Tangerine Speedo
by Tai Luva
Summary: What happens when the DD from 01 and 02 go on a tropical vacation? ^_^ Madness ensues! R+R
1. Reunited And It Feels So Good

This is dedicated to I Am Canadian (Canada does truly rock, doesn't it?) and Canopy 44 .  
  
Disclaimer: *sighs* No, I don't own Digimon, or Tai *weeps* or any of the other characters for that matter but I will . . . someday.  
  
Yes, the title is weird, but Tangerine Speedo by Caviar is the song that inspired me to write this fic (well, the song and about eight cans of Tahiti Treat). I vow that I will find a way to work it into the plot later . . . (laughs deviously at her plan or perhaps just from the sugar high) This takes place about four years after Oikawa used his strength to restore the digital world and like 21 years before the ending thing (with everyone's jobs and kids) in 'A Million Points of Light.'  
  
~~~ Flashback  
*~*~*~* Change of Scene (either different time, or same time and different people)  
  
Mr. Tangerine Speedo   
Prologue: Reunited and It Feels So Good  
By Tai Luva  
  
"I return victorious!" announced Tai Kamiya, flashing some colorful envelopes in front of her in his over excited hand. Like everything else about him, it was more animated than usual. Kari looked up from her math homework.  
  
"You got the tickets?"  
  
"Yeah! Oh man, I've got to call Sora and Matt. Well, that's stupid. I should either call Sora or Matt, they'll tell each other. But I want to tell them both. Maybe I should call Izzy first 'cause he's got to email the final information to Mimi . . .and he can probably call Joe. Then you or I have to call Davis, Cody, Ken, Yolei and T.K. . . . Matt! Matt can tell both Sora and T.K.- perfect. And then . . . "  
  
"Tai! Breathe."  
  
He sat down on her bed, his right knee bouncing up and down in pure pent-up energy, "Right. I have to be calm . . . I can't be calm!" He stood up from the bed and bounded over to where she was sitting, "I still can't believe mom's okay with this. And the other parents too. The digidestined are . . ." he struck a dramatic pose, held his brush up to his mouth, and belted out, "REUNITED AND IT FEELS SO GOOD! REUNITED LIKE . . ."  
  
"TAI! I'm trying to do my homework here. Besides, except for Mimi we all see each other at least three times a week."  
  
"But never in Antigua! This is going to be my best birthday ever, you only turn nineteen once!"   
  
Kari still couldn't believe what Tai was doing for his birthday. She guessed it had started in January. For Matt's nineteenth birthday, Mr. Ishida and Ms. Takaishi went in together and bought him a new car. Since then, Tai had been hinting that he was in desperate need of money for a car for college next year- after all, his tuition was paid entirely by a full scholarship he had received from soccer but he had no way to get around the campus.   
  
Three weeks before his birthday, her parents had given him a check for $30,000 - an amount that had made Tai's jaw literally drop. He protested and tried to give it back to mom and dad, but they had explained that they had been saving it for him since he was born and it was his to do with as he pleased. He had spent about two days following them around and thanking them, then began to act very suspiciously - stuffing papers under the mattress whenever Kari entered their room, spending hours on the phone pleading with someone, and stealing her book where she kept all her important phone numbers for days on end. She was just about to ask him what he was up to when she found an invitation to "Tai's Pre-Birthday Party" addressed to her in their mailbox. And what a party it was . . .  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey Kari," said Sora. She waved to Kari as she and Matt entered the Kamiya household and began to take off their coats and boots. T.K. followed a few steps behind.  
  
"Hi." He pulled her into a warm hug, "How are you?"  
  
"Same as I was ten minutes ago when you called to say you guys were on your way," she replied laughing, pulling herself from his embrace to take their coats.  
  
"That's good. You never know though, it might have changed." He kissed her nose, something she loved, and hung his jacket on the hook behind the door.   
  
"Get a room," coughed out Matt, very audibly.   
  
Sora elbowed him playfully in the stomach, "Anyway Kari, do you know why Tai's having a pre-birthday party?"   
  
"I'm as much in the dark as the rest of you. Everyone else is in the living room, we're just waiting for Yolei to show up. Oh, and the pre-birthday boy, I have no idea where he is."  
  
"Cool."  
  
They had just sat down and got comfortable when they heard the front door open. It was amazing that they had even heard it at all, when they all got together they tended to be rather loud, but the room quieted immediately. Yolei ducked her head around the corner and smiled brightly, "Hey guys!"  
  
"Hi Yolei," said Kari, and the others echoed with a similar response. Kari thought it was strange that she had just let herself in.  
  
"Yolei. Here, I'll hang up your coat," came a muffled voice from their foyer. It was Tai. Yolei disappeared around the corner and they both came back moments later, each carrying a small shopping bag, "Hey guys! What's up?" asked Tai, seemingly ignoring the curious look on all their faces.   
  
"Well, to be honest, we're kind of wondering why we're here." Leave it to Davis to be blunt about it. Everyone nodded their agreement.  
  
"Well, first you have to follow me to my dad's office."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just do it," replied Yolei, smiling mysteriously.  
  
"Come on," urged Tai as they rose slowly from the chairs, couch, and floor, and followed him down the hall. As they filed into the small office, Tai turned on the CPU and monitor, waiting for the computer to load.  
  
"What are we . . . ?" began Matt but Tai cut him off.  
  
"You'll see, just wait." They stood in silence as the desktop loaded onto the screen and Tai connected to the internet. Seconds later a familiar face appeared on the screen, broadcast via a web cam - Mimi.   
  
"Hi Tai! What is this all about? It's been driving me crazy all day, can I open it yet?"  
  
"In a minute." Tai began to pull small packages with their names on them from the shopping bags. Once everyone had one, he spoke again, "Before you open them, there's something I want to say. You guys are the best friends I have ever had. We share something that no one can take away - no matter where we go in our life. I don't know what's going to happen to us - Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, we're all going off to college next year, and who knows where we'll go from there?"   
  
"Kari, T.K., you guys used to be the youngest in our group and now you're turning sixteen. You've grown up. We all have grown up. We've been through everything . . . I mean, we've saved the world. Twice. We couldn't have done it without you four as well - Davis, Cody, Yolei, Ken . . . that's why I want you guys to share in this too. All of you are greatest people I know. Sometimes I look back and wonder what would have happened if I never was a digidestined . . . all I can see is a big void where my friends should be. I think someone once said that the greatest gift you can give yourself is to give something meaningful to a friend - so in a way I'm being a bit selfish, I guess. You can open it now, I hope you enjoy it the way I've enjoyed sharing my life so far with all of you." The opening of the gifts was postponed for several minutes as all the girls were reduced to tears, Kari included. She never realized that her brother could be so eloquent.   
  
"Come on, stop crying you guys," urged Tai, "this is supposed to be happy. Please," he flashed them his trademark lopsided grin and the sobbing subsided. "Alright, you ready to open them?" he paused and looked around the room, "Okay, go!" Her father's office was silent except for the sound of ripping paper. Kari looked at her own gift, but she didn't understand it. It was two brochures - one for Antigua and another for some hotel - and a little slip of paper with strange stuff written on it like: DST: ANQ  
DAT: 03/13/04  
DPT: 04:00  
ARV: 16:00  
CHKIN: 17:00  
  
Of course, Izzy was the first to figure out what the slip meant, "Tai . . . you didn't . . ."   
  
"I did. Well, with help from Yolei of course."  
  
"But you can't afford this . . . "  
  
"I can do anything I set my stubborn mind to. You should know that by now."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" asked Davis, looking up from his own slip of paper. "What did Tai do? And why is there something about a chicken on this?"  
  
"Not chicken," he replied, laughing, "check in. I'm taking you all to Antigua for my nineteenth birthday over March break."   
  
"Tai," Matt looked at him with disbelief, as did everyone else in the room, "But what about your car?"  
  
"It's not going to kill me to walk, besides, thanks to Yolei's uncle, I still have enough left over to buy a nice used one." They just continued to stare. "You know, you guys could be a little bit happier."  
  
Suddenly, as the reality of the situation hit them, the room erupted with noise; everyone talking excitedly and clamoring to thank Tai at once.   
  
"Uh . . ." came Cody's voice as the initial excitement began to wear off, "I don't mean to bring everyone down or anything, but what about our parents? I mean, my mom's not going to let me fly halfway around the world with no adults."  
  
"Won't she? I've called her . . . actually, I've called everyone's parents. And you're allowed to go. By law, technically Izzy, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe and myself are all adults anyway."   
  
"But I can't take a week off school, Tai," said Joe, sounding worried.  
  
"Sure you can, we're going during your reading week. Which means no classes unless I'm mistaken. I've taken care of all the details, you guys just have to pack and we're on our way in two weeks."  
  
~~~  
  
"Kari? Are you listening to me?" asked Tai, snapping her back to reality, and looking at her impatiently.   
  
"Uh, yeah. Sorry, what were you saying?"  
  
"Just asking if you'd packed yet."  
  
"Tai, we're not going for three more days. I probably won't pack till Friday night anyway."  
  
"Procrastinator. Anyway, I'm going to go call everybody and tell them I've got the tickets," he said, sprinting out of their room and down the hall. She heard him singing under his breath, "Reunited and it feels. . ." and began to laugh in spite of herself.  
  
To be continued . . .   
-Tai Luva  
  
AN- You may have already guessed this is not a epic dramatic saga . . . it's more just for fun. I figure the DD's have been through enough drama to last them a lifetime, they don't need me to add to it ^_^ . For those of you that we're groaning at the Takari and Sorata in the middle there, let me assure you that it gets a whole lot more interesting in the next chapter . . . *laughs cunningly* . . . entitled: Isn't That Right, Honey? 


	2. Isn't That Right Honey?

~~~ Flashback  
*~*~*~* Change of Scene (either different time, or same time and different people)  
  
Mr. Tangerine Speedo   
Chapter One: Isn't That Right, Honey?  
By Tai Luva  
  
Matt stumbled out of bed as his alarm clock sounded, one o'clock was far to early to be waking up. He usually stayed up this late most nights. He stepped on a sweatshirt as he crossed his floor.  
  
"Matt!" came the groggy but angry reply from his sweatshirt. Actually, it was T.K., he'd forgotten that he was staying over. "What's your problem?"  
  
"Sorry. I forgot you were there . . ."  
  
"S'okay," he yawned out, "It was just kind of a rude awakening."   
  
"Do you mind if I take the shower first?" he asked, turning on the light.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead. It'll give me another ten minutes to sleep." He rolled over on his side and pulled the corner of his sleeping bag over his head.   
  
Matt ran the shower water a bit colder than usual and by the time he was done he was actually feeling pretty awake . . . and excited. A whole week of sun, sand, and Sora lay ahead of him. He pulled on jeans, a t-shirt, and a longer sleeved v-neck green sweater over top. She always said it was her favorite because it brought out the color of his eyes. T.K. was standing outside the bathroom door, towel in hand, when Matt emerged.  
  
"How long does it take you to shower? You've been in there for almost twenty minutes. I was so bored of waiting that I made your bed."  
  
"See, that was my plan. Spend as much time as possible in the shower so you would do my chores for me."  
  
"My," said T.K., deadpan, "You are the devious one."  
  
"I know. Besides, we've still got forty minutes before we have to pick up the others at Tai's. You just want to see Kari, don't you?"  
  
T.K. flushed, but recovered quickly, "/I'm/ the one that wants to see my girlfriend, you're the one that's wearing the Sora sweater."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"You know, the sweater she gave you for your birthday and always gushes about how good you look in it and how it brings out your eyes and stuff. Or did you forget that and wear it solely because you like the itchy wool?"  
  
He slid past Matt into the bathroom and shut the door before he could think of a come back.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay Tai, explain to me one more time how we're going to fit eleven people into an eight person van." Matt helped him load the suitcases scattered on the front lawn of the Kamiya's apartment building into the van.  
  
"Elementary, my dear Matt. Kari sits on T.K.'s lap, Sora sits on yours, and Davis volunteered to sit on the floor."  
  
"Davis volunteered?" Matt's glanced shifted to the ground where Davis was propped up against his duffle bag, snoring loudly. He slid the bag out from under him and put it in the trunk but Davis didn't even stir.  
  
"Well, it was more like he didn't answer the question: Who doesn't want to sit on the floor? But that still counts. See, it all works out perfectly."  
  
"Except one thing. How am I supposed to drive with Sora on my lap?"  
  
"You give me the keys."  
  
"Oh no. No. No. You are not driving my dad's van."  
  
"Why not?" Tai shoved the last bag, his own, into the back and tried to close the door, which sprang back open.  
  
"Why not? Oh let's see, first of all, have you ever even driven a van? Second, you're not covered by the insurance. And third, we have an illegal number of people in the vehicle!"   
  
"Minor details. Here, help me with this. On three. One. . . two . . . three." They slammed the door as hard as they could and luckily it closed, "Otherwise we're not going to fit everybody. Unless, of course, you want Sora to sit on my lap."  
  
"No!" He laughed as Matt responded. "No, it's fine, you can drive."  
  
"I thought you'd see things my way," Tai replied, spinning the key ring around his index finger, "Alright everybody, into the van. We're on our way to Antigua!"   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"How far is the airport?"  
  
"We're still like a half an hour away," replied Tai, yawning. Conversation had eventually dwindled to nothing in the van and they were staring glassy-eyed out of the window at the freshly falling snow. Matt could see everyone was struggling to stay awake, even Tai.  
  
"Why don't we put on some music?" he asked, "If we sing along, we'll probably wake ourselves up."  
  
"Good idea, Matt," replied Sora sleepily.   
  
"Davis, there are some CD's in the cup holder down there." Davis, not having a window to stare out of, was transfixed on his shoelace, "Davis!"  
  
"Wha . . . ? Right, cup holder, gotcha." He rooted around in it for about thirty seconds before holding up six or seven CD's, "Alright, what do you guys want to listen to? We've got Fuel, Our Lady Peace, Greenday, Matthew Good Band, Gob, Teenage Werewolves . . . you carry yourself around on tape? And you people say I've got a big ego . . . and this one labeled Matt's Mixed CD."  
  
"Go for the Mixed," called Yolei from the backseat, "It'll probably have something we all know on it." Everyone else mumbled their agreement and Matt slipped it into the player.  
  
The familiar sound of trumpets reverberated through the speakers. "Yes, Cake!" yelled Davis, "I love this song!"  
  
"Matt! You had Short Skirt, Long Jacket on CD and you never told me," questioned T.K. from the middle bench.  
  
"I forgot."  
  
"I want a girl with a mind like a diamond   
I want a girl who knows what's best  
I want a girl with shoes that cut and  
Eyes that burn like cigarettes . . ." sang Davis along with the song. Gradually, the rest of the group joined in (even Izzy and Ken), and soon the silence of the night was interrupted by the "Hey! Ho!'s and Nananananana's" of eleven teenagers singing at the top of their lungs. Matt reflected that even though they had been through more than most people their age, they were just regular kids at heart.  
  
"I want a girl with a short skirt and a loooooooooooong jacket!" they finished, laughing and waiting for the next song to come up.  
  
"Man," said Davis, still playing with his shoelace, "If we meet a girl like that in Antigua I call dibs."  
  
"Like she'd want you," quipped Yolei.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Besides, it's my birthday," replied Tai from behind the wheel, "I get automatic dibs on any girl we pick up."  
  
"I'm sorry to inform you," said Matt, "but unless you're planning on leaving me and T.K. here in Japan, you won't be picking up any girls."  
  
"What?" blurted Tai and Davis at the same time.  
  
"It's the Ishida charm . . . T.K. and I have been afflicted by it since birth . . . girls are just drawn to us. We can't help but pick them up. It a horrible curse, right T.K.?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"Matt . . . sweetie," said Sora, turning to face him, "You never told me you were planning on picking up girls this week."  
  
"Yeah," replied Kari from behind him, "T.K. forgot to share that information with me too."   
  
"I . . . uh . . ." stammered his brother, " I didn't . . ."  
  
"We weren't implying that we were going to actually pick up girls," interjected Matt, "We were just saying that we could."  
  
"Oh, if you want to pick up girls that's totally okay, honey," said Sora, smiling deviously, "As long as you don't mind if we find ourselves guys in Antigua as well. I think that seems fair, don't you, Kari?"   
  
"Very fair. Right T.K.?"  
  
"Uh . . . I guess . . ."  
  
"Matt?" asked Sora, her smile growing like a Cheshire cat's.  
  
"Yeah . . . sure . . ."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey! Over here!" yelled a voice at the gate when they emerged from the plane in Antigua. It was Mimi. "You made it! Oh, it's so good to see you all again . . ." She gave Sora a hug, "So how's the happy couple?" she asked, gesturing at Matt.  
  
"Fabulous," replied Sora, the smile from the van returning to her face, "Isn't that right, honey?"  
  
To be continued . . .   
-Tai Luva  
  
AN - So, what do you think? Should I continue? The next chapter is called "How To Get Layed . . . er . . . Lei-ed On the First Date" Hope to see you all there ^_^ Thanks for reading! 


	3. How To Get Layed . . . er . . . Lei-ed O...

Oh, in case you didn't know, lei's are those flowered necklace things you get when you go on vacation to a tropical place. Not that it makes a difference anyway, they're not really mentioned in the chapter at all, I just liked the title :P (I'm soooo strange, just ignore me)  
  
~~~ Flashback  
*~*~*~* Change of Scene (either different time, or same time and different people)  
  
Mr. Tangerine Speedo   
Chapter Two: How To Get Layed . . . er . . . Lei-ed On the First Date  
(Subtitled- Dr. Ishida and Dr. Kamiya's Guide To Women And Fiery Auto Crashes)  
By Tai Luva  
  
Davis stepped out of the taxi in awe. On the horizon was a beach of scantily clad girls just waiting to be charmed by the infamous Motomiya allure. Tai got out of the second taxi and stood beside him.   
  
"Welcome to heaven boys. The angels are ours for the taking."  
  
"Ha!" replied T.K. grabbing both his own grey duffle bag and Kari's huge green suitcase out of the trunk, "it's more like welcome to hell."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Matt, picking up Sora's suitcase which was also massively oversized, "And the devils are making us carry their luggage."  
  
"I heard that honey," trilled Sora cheerfully, stepping out of the third and final taxi. She seemed to be enjoying playing with Matt.  
  
"Help me," he mouthed, passing in front of the guys and out of her view. Davis almost felt bad for him. Almost.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes," replied the girl, looking confused as to why Davis was talking to her.  
  
"I lost my phone number, may I have yours?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes slightly at first, then turned and walked away, laughing. The rest of the guys joined her. It was far more embarrassing being rejected by a girl when your entire group of friends were there.  
  
"What kind of a pick up line is that?" asked Matt, still snickering, as they sat down at a table that had just opened up. Davis, Tai, Matt, Ken, T.K., Izzy, Cody, and Joe were at a bar called the Psychedelic Banana that was situated on the beach. Their group had checked into the hotel, changed into their swim suits, and headed right to the water - minus Kari, Sora, Yolei, and Mimi. The girls had actually wanted to unpack their suitcases.   
  
"Come on," Davis replied defensively, "It wasn't that bad."  
  
"Oh yes," laughed Tai, "Yes, it was. Girls don't go for the whole desperate thing."  
  
"Then what do they like?" asked Ken, looking up from his Sprite, "I mean, sometimes I swear girls are an entirely different species than us." For four years Ken had been trying to work up the nerve to ask Yolei out, but hadn't done it yet, despite all of Davis' prodding. Davis still wasn't too particularly fond of Yolei, but Ken seemed to like her and he wasn't about to discourage it as Ken's best friend.  
  
"Matt," asked Tai, "do you think it's time?"  
  
Matt nodded solemnly and turned to T.K., Cody, Ken, and Davis, "It is. Several years ago, Tai and I were faced with the exact same dilemma as you boys are. You must swear to keep this information sacred, we've only shared it with a select few. In fact, the only people who know what we're about to tell you are Joe and Izzy."   
  
"Alright, we swear," Davis replied, talking for the whole group.  
  
"Okay," said Tai, "As Matt mentioned, we figured this out when we were about your age. We hold the key to what most girls want in a guy. It was a long process of trial and error, littered with many rejections and scoffs, but we finally figured out what to say to pick up a girl without having her laugh at you."  
  
"And that is?" asked Cody, looking semi-interested. He was still a little young to realized just how valuable this information was. Davis himself was sorry he didn't have anything to take notes with.   
  
"One: obvious pick-up lines, like the one Davis just used, are a complete and utter turn off to girls."  
  
"Right," agreed Matt, "To get a girl's attention you have to compliment her, but be subtle. If you come on too strong it scares them away. Two: be honest about yourself. If you lie . . ."  
  
"It will always come back and bite you in the ass. Believe us, it's happened. Right Dr. Ishida?"  
  
"Of course Dr. Kamiya." At this, the four older guys cracked up.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked T.K.  
  
It was Joe who actually had enough composure to stop laughing first, "When we were in the ninth grade Matt and Tai picked up these twins at some dance by telling them they were geniuses and actually in college, studying to be doctors. For some strange reason, the girls believed them."  
  
"And then we were screwed," laughed Matt.  
  
"Yeah, with Izzy 'registering' us in the online college database and Joe helping us with medical speak, we managed to keep up the act for about two weeks. But then it got far too difficult. They kept showing up at the college campus and leaving messages for us, but of course nobody knew who the hell we were. Finally, they asked us one night . . . but were we smart enough to tell them the truth?"  
  
"No. We did the only thing we could think of - deny, deny, deny. Then the next day we got Joe to call them pretending to be my dad to tell the girls we had died in a fiery auto crash."  
  
"Which worked out fine until we saw them at the next dance. Another tip for you guys, girls fight dirty."  
  
"And they are very, Very, VERY dangerous when they start thrusting that knee upwards. I was limping for a week."  
  
"Yeah, they we're not too pleased with us. I believe they called us, and I quote, 'insensitive lying little dipshits'," laughed Tai, "Which brings us to the third point: girls want sensitive, caring guys."  
  
"But you also can't try to be too sensitive, faking or not, or they think you're an emotional basket case."  
  
"Yeah. Didn't that one girl buy you a years worth of therapy or something?"asked Izzy, chuckling.  
  
"I remember that." said Tai. Mimicking a female voice, he continued, "Matt, you're a great guy and all, but I just don't think you're ready for a relationship right now. You've got a lot of issues to deal with and I don't think it would be fair of me if I forced you to continue on dating. Here's the number of my mom's therapist, I think he could really help you work some things through."  
  
"Shut up," said Matt, downing the last of his drink. You could tell he thought it was funny too though, even if he didn't want to admit it, "So I went a little overboard faking the sharing and caring thing."   
  
"But we discovered it wasn't a bad idea," agreed Tai, "If you can do it right, that's the most important part of getting a girl. They seem to like to share their interests and family stuff and philosophies with guys. You have to at least make an effort to be interested and ask semi-intelligent questions."  
  
"Be careful though. Girls can tell if you're not paying attention and just 'uh huh-ing' them."   
  
"Not only that, they'll try and trip you up later by asking you something they said. If you can't tell them, you're screwed."  
  
"You know," said Ken thoughtfully, "A lot of these tips end in 'you're screwed.'"   
  
"You're absolutely right, Ken," said Tai, swirling the ice cubes around the bottom of his otherwise empty glass, "That's basically the mantra you have to use when you deal with girls. You're damned if you do and you're damned if you don't."  
  
"That's reassuring," he replied dryly.  
  
"Hey, we never said our system was perfect. But this last tip we're going to share will get you out of any problems you encounter with girls," said Tai.  
  
"Any problem?"asked Davis in amazement.   
  
"Yeah, the most important thing to remember is . . ." Matt was interrupted as the waitress set a drink in front of him and Tai.  
  
"There you go, sugar," she said, smiling.  
  
"But we didn't order these," protested Matt, furrowing his brow in confusion.  
  
"I know. You see those two ladies down at the end of the bar? They told me to go get you two another drink." Along with the rest of the table, Davis followed the waitress' pointing and checked out the girls at the bar. They were amazing. The one was wearing a navy, one piece bathing suit and had long, chestnut brown hair pulled back into a casual ponytail. The other, dressed in a lime green bikini, had shorter, cropped curly blonde hair that hung in bouncy ringlets framing her face. They were both waving.  
  
Tai's eyes widened visibly and his voice raised half an octave in shock, "Those girls?"  
  
The waitress smiled again, "Yes, those girls."  
  
"Uh, Tai?"  
  
"Yeah Matt."  
  
"I think we have some new friends to meet."  
  
"I think you're right, Mr. Ishida." They both stood up from the table, "Bye guys, see you whenever."  
  
"But Tai, Matt . . . what about the thing you we're going to tell us? The one that would help us out of any girl problem?" asked Davis. They were already gone.  
  
"I guess it's official then," quipped Ken, getting up from the table, "We're screwed."  
  
To be continued . . .   
-Tai Luva  
  
AN - Sorry it's been a bit. I'll try to be quicker next time, but I was working on my site (stupid html grr.) And ff.net's been a bitch lately about uploading new chapters to an existing story. Ah well, what is a girl to do? I think I'm going to call the next chapter, "I Love Myself . . . But Not In That Way . . ." or I might put a chapter in between for the DD girls called "Pizza And The Fine Art Of Seduction." Hope to see you there ^_^ Thanks for reading and please review! 


End file.
